Rise of a champion
by Frigowyn Mordain
Summary: The climb to become a champion is not complete without hardship. The ones that know that well, are ones having once been at the top, only to be cast down. Now, one of those seeks to climb back and reclaim their place. Based off of "RISE: By Riot Games, The Glitch Mob, Mako, and The Word Alive.


**To commemorate Worlds 2018.**

 **To remember the rise and fall of SKT's legendary dynasty.**

 **And to acknowledge the struggle of Samsung Galaxy, especially Ambition and Crown in their return to glory and revenge respectively.**

 **May this Worlds be truly memorable. And may the best team, or region win.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. League of Legends is owned by Rito games which is in turn owned by Tencent.**

* * *

The crows were screeching from above, I felt the sun pouring down on me, and echoes from the moment of my defeat in my ears, the nightmares I saw. I got up and wrapped a tattered cloth around my hood covering my mouth, I took a few deep breaths before looking around the remains of the battle around me, teams that fell in the end, ROX, ANX, H2K… SSG… My team.

 _Welcome to the wild, no heroes and villains_

Going through the remnants. I managed to salvage hooked claws, a large ice flail, and a lance, these will have to do.

 _Welcome to the war we've only begun_

I wrap the flail around my waist, place the twin claws on my back and use the lance as a walking stick in my climb.

 _So pick up your weapon and face it._

The sun bore down on me heavily, sweat dripping from my brow, but I refuse to give up not after I was close to achieving my revenge, the base of the mountain slowly began to go steeper until I faced a cliff which I scaled with my own bare hands.

 _There's blood on the crown; go and take it_

At the top of the cliff, I found a large plain, I still had quite a ways to go, I could also swear I saw a visage of Kalista through the clouds.

 _You get one shot to make it out alive,_

The grass tickled what skin was exposed on my legs as I traversed the plain, a breeze blowing from the east ruffling the blades of grass, but I felt that something else was in the grass.

 _So higher and higher you chase it_

The slightest 'clang' reached my ears. 'Perkz' I instantly thought, who else wields a blade that clean?

 _It's deep in your bones; go and take it_

I kept my back turned from my adversary but saw through my peripheral vision that he had readied his blade to strike.

 _This is your moment, now is your time,_

I knew what to do as I planted my lance firmly into the ground and unsheathed the hooked claws. Right as Perkz charged at me, as fast as the wind.

 _So, prove yourself and_

SLASH!

 _RISE, RISE_

Perkz's blade accompanied by the wind cleanly cut the grass around us as my claws defected it. I could see the storm clouds above gathering, thunder rumbling within them. Perkz thrusted his blade forward which

 _Make 'em remember you;_

I briefly lost balance but managed to catch myself by shifting my feet. I renewed my grip on the claws, as I clash with his blade once more.

 _RISE_

The storm above us grew stronger. I saw Perkz readying his blade once more, while I screamed into the sky, channeling my anger and determination.

 _Push through hell and RISE, RISE_

The swordsman charged at me but instead cut grass, I had already disappeared in a blink of purple.

 _They will remember you and RISE_

I reappeared into vision above and behind him, he managed to get a good look at me right before I landed my claws into his chest. The lightning form the storm striking the ground.

 _Welcome to the climb up, reach for the summit_

With Perkz dead, I returned to my lance, discarding my claws which had dulled when I buried them in him. Another lightning strike struck the vicinity of the mountain as I continued my journey.

 _Visions pray that one false step lead the end_

More climbing, it felt like it was never going to end. Through the climb I saw a visage of Thresh etched into the mountain. A fitting green mist around it.

 _So higher and higher you chase it._

Another cliff I scaled, was made of ice and was in fact a frozen waterfall, it made me shudder, seeing the frozen warriors that came before me and their faces before their demise.

 _This is your moment, take to the skies_

At the edge of the frozen wasteland I came across another visage, this time of Olaf swinging his axe and pulling out an arrow, lave pouring from its eyes and its mouth the opening to the cave. As I reached the opening of the cave, bats flew out, startling me.

 _Prove yourself and_

I briefly heard a whistling sound from the cave before I felt something struck my glasses, cracking one of the lens, but I was able to see the shooter. 'Uzi' I thought.

 _RISE, RISE_

I stepped further into the cave as Uzi's figure was highlighted at the top of a small rock formation by the waterfall of lava.

 _Make 'em remember you_

He readied to fire a barrage of arrows from his wrist-mounted crossbow, but I was already charging.

 _RISE_

I heard whistling arrows pass by me as he fired, one of them striking my shoulder but disregarding the pain.

 _Push through hell and_

The man knew I was going to get to him, he drew the gigantic crossbow on his back, thinking his agility and weaponry would save him.

 _RISE, RISE_

He fired at me, the arrows lobbing into the pools of lava, splashing all around me, I could feel the heat burning around me as I drew the flail. Blindly whipping it in front of me.

 _They will remember you_

It all happened in a flash of red, and blue. I know I hit him, but I didn't see if he had fallen.

 _RISE_

I jumped through the lava to escape the cave, losing the flail from the jump. I pulled the arrow out of my shoulder as well, apart from a few burns on my hands I was fine. The climb took an odd turn as I ran towards the visible peak, pieces of the mountain having broken off, and floated in the air, suspended by magic.

I climbed many more cliffs, until finally, this seemed to be the last. The remains of a temple seen at the top of the highest peak, my climb was near its end.

The peak was thick with a grey fog, the clouds having settled amongst it.

 _And as you fight among the dead beneath the dirt._

Pulling myself up the edge, I saw it. A statue depicting one of the summoners, the temple had seen better days as well. Vines and plants ran rampant and cracks litter the once majestic carvings around it.

 _Well, do you know yet?_

I approached the center of the temple, statues of the ancient summoners constructed around the edge.

 _Well, do you want it?_

I can see the symbols of the ancient winners, Fnatic and the Taipei Assassins, long, long ago. One statue in front of me was unlit, I could see the lines of the symbol and recognized what team it was, Samsung White, my predecessors.

 _And when the giants call to ask you what you're worth_

I heard footsteps to my left as I walked towards the Samsung statue. I look towards the source of the footsteps and see a young man, around my age, but slightly younger, reading a book. A gigantic scroll strapped to his back.

 _Do you know if?_

No words had to be said, I recognized the man and immediately drew my lance from my back. 'We meet again Faker' I thought. This man took the spotlight away from me all those years ago, and took away my victory when I was so close.

 _Win or die_

He noticed me and I sneered at him in response. Calmly and swiftly, he closed the book with one hand. Runic magic spilling from it as it shut in his hand.

 _Prove yourself and_

I charged at him but suddenly I found myself unable to move as Faker's magic held me in place, the pressure from this prison nearly bringing me to my knees.

 _RISE, RISE_

Even at this distance I could see his eyes glow with his magic while it swirled wildly all around him, his glare directed at me, Faker barely even had to lift a finger to hold me down.

 _Make 'em remember you_

I called upon the power of my predecessors desperately, I struck the ground with my lance and my prayers were answered, suddenly he prison around me broke, and I was strengthened.

 _RISE_

The energies from our clash burst through the cloud line as Faker launches a stream of magic towards me, pushing me back nearly a meter away. I scream in defiance.

 _Push through hell and_

The statue of SKT glowed as Faker fed off the energies it gave, I had to beat him soon before he overwhelms me.

 _RISE,RISE_

More magic enveloped the temple, whatever he was casting was clearly not good, I leapt towards him, forcing him to blink away from me.

 _They will remember you_

I have one last card to play, as I threw my flag at his position, giving my lance something to pull myself towards to, and towards Faker.

 _RISE_

As soon as I got close I took another leap, lance poised to kill him, I saw him give one last scream of defiance before I brought down my lance, the cataclysm of our duel shaking the peak of the mountain and blowing away the clouds.

 _Prove yourself and_

The wind blew away the cloth around my mouth and my hood off my head. I gripped my weapon tightly as I came to realize my victory.

 _RISE, RISE_

In front of me, the unlit statue of Samsung White glowed a bright blue, similar to my hoodie. The sun shone brightly as it came out of the clouds, the first time I had seen it clearly in weeks.

 _Pick up your weapon and face it._

I let out a scream of glory as I rejoiced. I had won. A projection of the summoners cup brightly shone through the top of the mountain, signaling to other challengers below of my victory.

 _RISE_

With Faker defeated, I am to take his place, as resident of the temple. Until the next worthy one reaches the top.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

I felt the heat all around me as I blearily opened my eyes, my sight all red from the goggles I wore over them. I did not remove them as I checked my surroundings.

I saw that once more, I was miraculously back to the bottom of the mountain. Ambition had won, and Faker is now no longer mine to defeat. But soon, I shall climb the mountain once more, and take Ambition's place as Victor.

* * *

 **I hope you lot enjoyed. Now Rise is stuck in my head with replaying it over and over.**

 **Do review and tell me what you lot think of this little one-shot.**


End file.
